harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Błędy w książce Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny
Błędy w książce ''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny'' — jak sama autorka przyznaje, zdarzyły się w książkach pewne nieścisłości, które wierni czytelnicy wychwycili i starali się wyjaśnić J.K. Rowling podczas jednego z wywiadów . Oto lista błędów w pierwszym tomie serii # Niezgodność dat – w książkach często spotykamy się z dokładnymi datami, nie tylko co do roku, ale także miesiąca, a nawet dnia tygodnia. W realnym świecie jednak nie zawsze są one ze sobą zgodne. Początek historii dzieje się we wtorek, jednak 31 października 1981 roku był w sobotę. Jedenaste urodziny Harry'ego wypadały w książce we wtorek, jednak 31 lipca 1991 roku to środa. # Wąż – podczas wycieczki do zoo wąż miał mrugnąć do Harry'ego. Nie jest to jednak możliwe, gdyż węże te nie mają powiek. # Różdżka – dużą wagę przywiązuje się do różdżki w całej serii. Wiadomo, iż ważny jest już sam jej wybór – to różdżka wybiera sobie właściciela. Źle dobrana nie działa prawidłowo, może też hamować zdolności magiczne, o czym dowiadujemy się z ostatniej części. Dlatego dziwi fakt, że różdżkę Dracona Malfoya kupowała mu matka, a Ron miał starą różdżkę brata. # Uczniowie – Flint jest określony jako szóstoklasista w tym tomie, jednak występuje także w 3 części. Ta pomyłka została wyjaśniona przez autorkę – Flint nie zdał egzaminów i poprawiał rok. # Zwierzęta – na liście potrzebnych rzeczy do szkoły widnieje zapis, że uczniom wolno wziąć ze sobą jedną sowę, ropuchę bądź kota. Ron jednak przynosi do szkoły szczura, a Lee Jordan tarantulę. # W piątym rozdziale w starszych wersjach czarownica mówi: ''17 sykli za smoczą wątrobę ..., jednak 17 sykli to jeden galeon, więc brzmi to tak, jakby powiedzieć 100 groszy zamiast złotówki. W nowszych wersjach poprawiono to na 16 sykli. # W starszych wydaniach książki nazwisko Syriusza jest tłumaczone na polski (Hagrid mówi, że pożyczył motor od '''Syriusza Czarnego'). W nowych wydaniach poprawiono ten błąd. # Wytwórca różdżek – Kiedy Hagrid i Harry kupili sowę Hedwigę, Hagrid mówi: „(...) No, został nam już Ollivander... jedyne miejsce, gdzie sprzedają różdżki, a ty musisz mieć najlepszą (...).” Jednak wiemy, że na Pokątnej był nie tylko sklep Ollivandera, znajdował się tam też sklep innego wytwórcy różdżek Jimmy'ego Kiddella. # Rdzenie – Gdy Ollivander wymienia rdzenie różdżek mówi o rogu jednorożca, natomiast Ron w pociagu mówi, że powypadała mu prawie cała sierść jednorożca. # Neville Longbottom po ceremonii przydziału mówi, że wychowała go babcia, która jest czarodziejką, ale jego rodzina to sami mugole od wielu pokoleń. Z innych części dowiadujemy się, że Neville jest czarodziejem czystej krwi. # Profesor Quirrell uczył w Hogwarcie już, zanim Harry rozpoczął tam naukę (świadczą o tym reakcja Hagrida w Dziurawym Kotle, reakcje starszych uczniów, którzy już Quirrela znali oraz to, że nie został przedstawiony jako nowy nauczyciel przy rozpoczęciu roku), czyli musiał pracować w szkole dłużej niż rok, podczas gdy Dumbledore, wspominając odmowę stanowiska nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią Voldemortowi, oświadczył, że do tej pory nie udało mu się zatrzymać nauczyciela tego przedmiotu na dłużej niż rok. – to nie błąd, wcześniej Quirrel uczył mugoloznastwa, a nauczycielem OPCM został dopiero w 1991 r. # Gdy Harry otrzymuje list z Hogwartu, na liście widnieje herb Hogwartu. Nic w tym dziwnego, gdyby nie to, iż w miejsce Ravenclawu był tam łabędź zamiast orła, jak w oryginale, w innych częściach dowiadujemy się, że orzeł jest symbolem Ravenclawu. # W polskiej wersji książki następnym pokazanym przydziałem po Milicencie Bagnold jest Hermiona Granger. Różni się to od wersji angielskiej, gdzie między nimi można dowiedzieć się do jakiego domu trafili Justyn Finch–Fletchley oraz Seamus Finnigan. # George Weasley mówi Harry'emu, że on i Fred są napastnikami w drużynie quidditcha. Nie ma takiej pozycji, bliźniacy są pałkarzami. # Albus Dumbledore mówi, że zawrócił zaraz po tym, jak się dowiedział o sytuacji z Kamieniem Filozoficznym (był wówczas w drodze do Ministerstwa Magii w ważnej sprawie). Zajęło mu to dłuższy czas, wygląda więc na to, że wówczas Rowling nie wymyśliła jeszcze teleportacji, podstawowego sposobu przemieszczania się czarodziejów. # W rozdziale Quidditch, wspomniany jest nieistniejący przedmiot "rysunki", albowiem pojawia się w nim tekst: "Dean, który był dobry z rysunków, namalował pod spodem lwa - godło Gryffindoru". W oryginale mogło po prostu pojawić się stwierdzenie "Good at drawing", co oznacza "Dobrze rysuje", co w polskiej wersji błędnie przetłumaczono na "Dobry z rysunków". *01